Old Dogs Meet Again
by MaHaL1337
Summary: What happens if the first time Roberta was in Roanapur she runs into an old colleague at the Yellowflag. Oneshot.


**Welcome to the first story that I'll actually leave up for more than a week before getting annoyed with it and taking it down. Hopefully you all enjoy this little bit of Black Lagoon shenanigans. Let the games begin.**

* * *

><p>I was not having a good day. Boss had been riding my ass all day about getting the booze out back sorted so he wouldn't have to waste time doing it later, didn't help that we were both real twitchy today and last time that happened Lagoon Company brought a bunch of fucking mercs right to the front door before proceeding to destroy the place. I kept telling the boss that I could bring down some revenge but no then we would loose customers and we can't have that.<p>

Either way I was praying to God and every archangel and saint I could think of that nothing would happen I would finally experience unjustified paranoia for once in my life but it was not to be.

I was over to the side bringing refills to a table full of gamblers when I heard a large group walking in and a shattering glass, turning around to see just who was stupid enough to piss off Boss before a firefight had even started but when I turned around I swear to god that if I had been a lesser man I would have shit my pants to instant I saw her.

She looked just like she always did, eerily calm, no expression on her face seeming for all the world a polite young woman with endless patience, maid outfit was new though and I remember leaving FARC with her so no way in hell she was here for a hit. Regardless of why she was here over a decade of training and obedience immediately kicked in and I ran out of the room to grab my rifle, _Paciencia_, and slip on my old jacket and beret before rushing to return to the room just as some guy from the Colombian cartel shouted and his men started laughing. I immediately slammed my foot to the ground catching the attention of the entire room as Boss and the cartel thugs just stared dumbfounded at my military stance before I shouted.

"_Mayor _Cisneros, _Teniente _Rojas, _Primero Grupo de Reconocimiento _reporting, Ma'am." I stated in a carrying voice like I had done so many time before in the backwater areas of the Colombian jungle, out of the corner of my eye I saw Lagoon Company walk in the door, of fucking course they show up when shit hits the fan at mach Jesus. She turned to me with her usual grace before calmly stating.

"It is good to see you Sebastian would you please aid me in taking care of these gentlemen." I grinned just a little bit, the blood lust I had kept mostly contained since leaving Colombia coming to the surface once again.

"It would be my pleasure Ma'am." Was the only thing I said before _Paciencia _swung out of her position over my shoulder and barked three times dropping a thug for each shot. The _Mayor _pointed her umbrella and fired a shotgun blast blowing away one of the thugs before they managed to return fire upon which all hell broke loose in the Yellowflag. Shots were fired on both sides the _Mayor _avoiding them and me ducking under or around whatever the nearest furniture was as I kept taking apart any of the thugs she didn't with head shots that painted their brains on the walls and managed to destroy the upper half of most skulls. After a few minutes I managed to get around a corner and was peeking the edge of _Paciencia _out from around it blowing apart any of the mafia thugs who showed themselves to take potshots at the _Mayor_ after a while the only one left was the leader Abrego and one other I guy I saw running like a little bitch and decided not to shoot. As soon as lull in the gunfire occurred I heard Two-Hands yelling.

"Don't try and fucking pin this shit on me dumbass!" As silence reigned I heard her mutter "Fuck, it's like they were fucking waiting for me." I resisted the urge to facepalm. Next Abrego yelled.

"Lagoon Company? The fuck are you doing here? Why aren't you dropping off the package?"

"Don't jump to conclusions Abrego, just hold on." Dutch responded, with his usual level tone.

"Then why the fuck is the package here? Are you ignoring our contract?"

"I said don't jump to conclusions, we'll talk payment later now ain't the time." Their exchange was cut off when I heard the _Mayor _call out to the boy.

"Master Garcia?" Well, shit guess she got a job at the Lovelace's, but seriously a maid? I can't believe that the _Mayor _would willingly disguise herself as one, I remember her vehement hate of anything vaguely "girly" when she was younger what changed?

"Roberta?" The boy asked, poor kid sounded so broken and confused. Probably the first time he had seen the _Mayor _get violent with anybody if was any judge.

"I certainly wasn't expecting to find you here Master Garcia, you're father has been most worried about you. Please come." She turned to face him and the kid gasped and stumbled back a bit before I could feel the _Mayor _and Rock lock eyes. Bringing up her shotbrella she was stopped cold by the kid stepping in front of Rock and screaming no. It could have all worked out peacefully from there but Two-Hands stepped behind the kid and put him in a choke hold with her other gun to his head. The _Mayor _froze in place, gun pointed halfway between the floor and Lagoon Company.

"Back off housemaid." Two-Hands ground out from behind the kid, "None of us wanna die, 'specially your precious little Garcia, agree?" Rock looked at her like she was was insane, which is something we definitely agreed on.

"Revy, you're making it worse."

"Shut up." Revy spat at him in a low tone, before turning to face the _Mayor, _"You don't get stupid enough to shoot at us while I have him and you'll get him home in one piece. Brain still in his skull, comprende?" The _Mayor _looked at them for a second before stating in a low tone.

"I need a moment to think." Immediately after this a mafia thug ran out from behind a pillar and screamed at her before she pointed her shotbrella over her shoulder and blew him apart. She looked back at Lagoon Company, "I'm done thinking now, _U__na bendición para los vivos, un ramo de flores para los muertos, con la espada de la justicia, la pena de muerte para el villano, como esto llegamos al altar de los santos._"

"The Lovelace family creed." Garcia breathed out with Revy's gun against his temple.

"I cannot agree to your terms, though I will have the young master back in one piece. I must act in accordance to this creed." The _Mayor _brought her travel case around, "In the name of Santa Maria, the hammer of righteousness to all injustice!" The travel case opened fire like a machine gun. Revy pushed the kid away and sprinted for the bar firing back, I decided that my loyalty to the _Mayor _didn't include going toe-to-toe with Lagoon Company, I'm good but not that good. Off to the side I noticed Abrego bring up his pistol.

"Just die you fucking bitch!" He opened fire on her and she swung the travel case around and started bathing his area in lead, but not before sending a 40mm grenade towards Revy that probably knocked her out cold judging by the lack of cursing and gunfire from the direction of the bar. Figuring the _Mayor _could handle this one I walked over to the bar and crouched down behind it, looking to my left I saw that Lagoon had decided to use it as a bunker once again and like I had guessed Two-Hands was out cold. Pretty much as soon as I got down Dutch swung Revy over his shoulder and yelled over to Rock that they were leaving.

"Take me with you!" The kid suddenly spoke "I can't, I can't deal with this. I don't know who she is!" Ooh, damn that had to hurt _Mayor _always had a thing about needing to be accepted so that was gonna cut like Sawyer's chainsaw. She was so shocked that she just watched as Rock picked Garcia up in his arms and sprinted out the door. A few steps sounded from behind us.

"Don't move," Abrego managed t get out through his heaving breaths, "Now it makes sense, those words you said earlier. You're the Bloodhound of Florencia I can't fucking believe your not dead. Not even Christ could have guessed that. Been four years since you left FARC, ever goddamn cartel and fucking Interpol have been looking for you. There is a $400 000 bounty on your head, dead or alive." He laughed a bit "Looks like luck is on my side finally, I bring your head back and get made lieutenant." Figuring it was time to step in before the _Mayor _did something drastic I stood from behind the bar and brought _Paciencia _up to my shoulder and sighted down the barrel before I yelled.

"You forget about the Bloodhounds little friend _amigo. _Remember the warning? 'Wherever the Bloodhound hunts the _Parca del Amazonas _stalks." was the only thing I yelled before I opened fire on the half dozen now conscious cartel thugs and cutting them down in a hail of bullets. As the last one fell I turned to the _Mayor _and went back to attention. "_Mayor _Cisneros, all hostiles neutralized Ma'am." I stepped forward and used a softer tone that I hadn't since my sister died a decade earlier. "When you're done come back, I think I would like to work as a bodyguard, and _Senor _Lovelace seems to be in need of one, " I looked her in the eye and smiled "Good luck Rosarita." She ran outside and I heard a cars engine gun as well as Benny screaming. I smiled and went over to the bar before looking at Bao. "Sorry Boss, but I think this is my last night with you, can I have my pay as well as a bonus for stopping her from dropping grenades all over your place." The look on his face was priceless. I stood up and started climbing the stairs to my room so I could pack my bags.

* * *

><p>The next morning I got a phone call from the hospital, apparently a "Roberta" had come in to be treated for severe bruising, to them it looked like a severe fist fight had taken it's toll on her. I got in my shitty old jeep that I decided to leave to Lagoon company as an apology for Rosarita having damaged their Plymouth, because from what I know Benny would never drive anything else and no way in hell would a vehicle get away unscathed if Rosarita was chasing it. Arriving at the hospital I saw Garcia and Rosarita being helped out by a Hotel Moscow I pulled up behind their vehicle and called out to the russian.<p>

"Hey, I can take them to the airport, I used to work with Roberta and I think some catching up is in order." He looked me over, his eyes rather obviously lingering on the jacket and beret I was wearing before flicking to _Paciencia _who was lying on the passenger seat. He nodded once and gave me a note telling me how to use the Hotel Moscow account to pay for a flight to Venezuela and his glare made sure that I was aware using it again would land me in more trouble than going on a shooting spree in Fort Knox. Directing them to my jeep I saw how surprised Garcia looked and what may have been a smile on Rosarita's face, as they climbed in I shifted _Paciencia _so Garcia could sit up front and reached to the back to use my bags so Rosarita had something to slump against. Once they were settled I turned to Garcia and smiled before opening my mouth asking him a single question.

"So kid, want to hear embarrassing stories about your maids teenage years?" He laughed and I could feel the glaring coming from the back. Good to know I still had it.

* * *

><p><strong>So I finally finished a story, enough positive feedback and I might add earlier adventures in Roanapur to Sebastian Rojas's life, and possibly the OVA storyline if I can manage to actually work out how much of a butterfly effect he would cause. Anyway please review and all those shenanigans, this was fun, hopefully you all liked it I enjoy writing for Black Lagoon. Mahal out.<strong>


End file.
